Trinity Infinty
by Trinity Anne
Summary: After Revolutions-The one part Neo forgot to Fulfil-the destruction of the Matrix. And He's not going alone. This is my first Fan fic... PLEASE R&R!
1. Trinity Infinity

Neo walked in to Trinitys room. She was still sleeping. He went to the bed and put he head in his lap. Softly lit, the cabin swayed slightly. Neo is sat against the wall on Trin's bed. Neo can't sleep. He stared at the wall opposite him. There's a photo of the crew of the Neb, with Trin, in better days. Smiling, laughing as they are seated around the table. Morpeus, Tank, Dozer, Switch, Epoch, Mouse. Neo stops on the image of a smiling Cypher. There's an unknown Asian man in the photo, looking withdrawn and a bit lonely. Gently, placing Trinity's head down, NEO stands and examines the photo. Trinity awakens. "I'll have to take that one down now. Cypher..." Neo cuts her off "Who is this guy?" Trinity doesn't know what Neo is looking at. "Who?" Neo points to the mystery man in the photo. Trinity looks at him quickly. She rembers him... but what was his name...??

"That was... I... forgot his name." Neo is still interested. "What happened to him?" Neo brings back a thousand memories to her, long since forgotten. She looks sullen. "He didn't make it." Neo returns to the bed and sits down, disturbed. Trinity sits up, awakening. "Was he like me?" Trinity smiles at Neos' question. She nods. "Not you, though. Like you. There have been others, Neo." She looks at him intently, noticing that he hadn't slept again. Still she decided to ask. "Aren't you tired?" Neo shrugged. "No. I've never been a big sleeper." She smiles and stands up and moves next to him, taking his hand. "I know. I used to watch you hacking without sleeping for days." He turns to her, questions in his eyes. "How many 'ones' have there been?" Trinity leans her head on his shoulder. "That's not the point." She takes her head off his shoulder. Neo turns toward her, running his hand through her hair. She puts her hand around him, bringing him closer to her. "You are him. You're mine." Neo kissis her, and Trinity cannot resist. Trinity suddenly hears Morpheus coming. Neo must have too, because he pulled away. "We'll continue later," Neo whispered. Trinity nodded. Morpheus walked in a moment after.

"It is time" Morpheus walked back to the core without awaiting an answer. Neo stood up and waited by the door for his lover.

"It'll be ok. As long as you remember your training and what we talked about this afternoon." She said coming up behind him and pushing him out the door. Then she stopped, glancing back at him. She realized what he was thinking about, seeing as she had the same thoughts on her mind.

The three sat at the table in the kitchen talking about what Neo had found out when he was reading the code to check for agents. "I know how we can destroy the Matrix!" he said after mulling it over in his head for a moment. "All we have to do is implant a virus into the right spot in the Matrix to attack that code and because of the way they're all attached that'll shut the rest down one piece at a time."

Morpheus sat, elbows on the table, fingertips touching, and sighed. "The only way we can get it into the right place is to send someone inside to place it."

Neo closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before speaking. "I'll do it."

"Not alone you won't." Trinity spoke up for the first time.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Trinity I won't let you. It's incredibly dangerous and I don't want to lose you."

"And I don't want to lose you, so I'm going in to watch your back."

They both looked at Morpheus questioningly. "All right." He said, "but at the first sign of trouble I'm pulling you out." They nodded and went back to their room to rest until it was time.

Now it was time and Trinity was scared. So scared that she was shaking. Neo paused for a split second before turning around to hold her. They stood like that for a moment until Morpheus came to see what was keeping them. When Neo saw him, he tried to step away, but Trinity clung to him.

"Trin," he whispered in her ear. Morpheus nodded, understanding Neos silent signal, then slipped back inside. "It'll be okay. All we have to do is plant the virus and come out again. Then, the war will finally be over and we can live normal lives." He held her tightly for a moment more, then pulled away to look at her face. "Okay?"

She nodded as she moved past him into the core and sat in her chair seeing him sit in his right before the data spike was placed into the plug. She knew the same was happening to him because a moment later they were in the construct. Neos phone rang cutting sharply through the silence.

"Neo," It was Tank, "see that box in front of you?" Neo looked and sure enough there was a box in front of him. "That's it there. Take it to where you need to place it and set it off. Then run like hell to the closest exit."

"Ok" he hung up the phone. "Lets go"

As he turned Trinity decided to do something impulsive and crushed her lips to his and let out a small moan. Neo regretfully pulled away after a little while because they had a job to do. They stepped into the Matrix and Trinity slipped her hand into his causing him to lose concentration for just a moment.... Long enough for an agent to switch bodies and shoot.

Trinity crumpled in Neos arms blood spilling from her chest....

"TRINITY!!!!" Neo screamed as he felt her go totally limp in his arms and felt the tepid blood running from her body and saturate his shirt.

"Dammit!" He laid her gently on the ground and turned to face Smith.

"Get them out now!" Morpheus said worried about his second in command.

Neo looked at the Matrix in code. He isolated the section that controlled Smith and broke it apart. Thereby destroying Smith again for the second and hopefully final time.

"Yes, Sir!" Tank turned back to the screens and sent them an exit, which Neo must have pressed to Trinitys ear because a moment later she was writing in her chair gasping. Neos eyes sprang open a second later and he twisted his arm backwards to wretch the data spike out of his head and ran over to his lover. He gently pulled the spike out of her head and carried her to the makeshift hospital.

"Put her on the table." Jade, their new medic was already scrubbing up.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave unless one of you has medical training because I will need help."

Tank stepped forward." I'll help."

"Fine. The rest of you can get the hell out now."

Morpheus and Neo paced anxiously waiting for any word on her condition. After about an hour Neo slumped against the wall and sank down on his ass.

"It's all my fault Morpheus I shouldn't have let her go in! I knew how dangerous it was and because of me she could DIE!"

At this point he broke down sobbing. He was so afraid.

"She was scared to go in! She knew something was going to happen! I MADE her go in!"

A few hours later after Neo calmed down and realized that no one could have kept her out if she wanted to go in Tank slipped out of the room and turned to Neo.

"She's awake and asking for you Neo she said that it's important."

Neo looked at his mentor one last time before going in, but seeing no emotion there he took a deep breath and slipped inside. What he saw made him gasp. There was a large pool of bright red blood spreading across the floor from the table he had placed her on which Jade was now trying to clean. When he looked around he saw her pale as death lying with her eyes closed on a bed in the corner of the room. He walked over to her and pulled up a chair. As soon as he sat down her eyes opened and he took her hand.

"Hey." He whispered, "Trinity I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

She raised her eyebrows and tried to sit up but gasped in pain breathing heavily, panting really, until it went away which it did as soon as she lay down again.

Neo looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Oh, god Trinity...oh god...." He looked away to hold back the tears when he felt her tug on his hand ever so slightly. He looked back questioningly as she patted the space on the bed beside her which he gratefully took.

A moment later Jade walked over and told them that she'd tell the others to come back in the morning. They nodded gratefully as she left putting up a small curtain around the bed.

He took a deep breath knowing full well that what he was about to say would begin an argument.

"I'm going back in tomorrow."

Trinitys eyes bugged. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" She shouted and gasped in pain from the effort. A few tears ran out if her eyes.

"Trinity, look what happened because of the Matrix! You can barely move."

"Ok, fine I'll give you that much but if there was no Matrix I never would have found you either!"

"OK OK! Go to sleep we can talk about it in the morning!"

Her eyes closed slowly and Neo wrapped his arm around her stomach and this is how Jade found them the next morning; snuggled together in each other's arms. She frowned, hating to wake them up but she had no choice.

"Neo, Trinity," she whispered causing them to wake up instantly. "Morpheus wants to see you."

Neo sat upright, moving as quickly as he did in the Matrix.

"Neo..."Trinity was struggling to sit up without any pain. "Help me sit up."

He shifted to prop her up against his side. "Does this help?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him then turned to Jade and muttered, "Let him in."

Morpheus strode in looking worried.

"How are you feeling this morning Trinity?"

"Better than I did yesterday but not much."

"Well. Trinity, it seems as if you're going to make a full recovery. So there's no need to worry anymore. After you're FULLY recovered, trinity, we will head to Zion. Neo, I think Trinity can use some rest now..."

"No!" Trinity objected. "Please! Let him stay!" She looked up into Neos eyes. His beautiful, brown eyes. Neo knew the answer. He looked to Morpheus, waiting for his judgement. Morhpues sighed "Alright." He left the room, Jade following her.

Trinity collapsed on the Table, exhausted. But she wanted one thing.

"Neo?"

Neo turned over on his side to look her straight in the eyes. "Hmm?"

"Can you do something for me?"

Neo put his hand behind her head. "Anything." Trinity smiled. "Kiss me. Please. Kiss me."

And Neo did, a long soft kiss. Although he was reluctent to pull away, he did, and a moment later heard Trinitys' soft breathing- she was asleep.


	2. The Confession

Trinity still slept, for 2 days straight. Neo stayed by her side the entire time, sleeping only when it was absolutely necessary.

Surprisingly, Trinity awoke before Neo. She ran her hand through his soft, black hair, causing Neo to wake up. He groaned, but was happy to know that Trinity was up.

"Hey." He said softly. "You alright?"

"Yea," Trinity answered. "I will be." She was hiding something and Neo knew it. "Trin? Trin what is it? It's ok you can tell me. I won't be mad."

Trinity didn't know what to say. She looked into his brown, chocolate eyes and found the courage to tell him.

"Neo there's something I need to tell you. Remember Cypher? That bastard?" Neo, of course, clearly remembered. He nodded... but why was she bringing him up? His question was soon answered. "One night... he... he came in my room and raped me. I got pregnant." Neo was about to say something, but she put a finger on his mouth. "Please just listen. The only person I told was Morpheus. Unfortunately for the baby and Cypher, I lost it- the baby I mean, and from then on never spoke to Cypher, He did, of course, asked me to marry him-10 times, to be exact, each time with a different ring. But every time I said no. Damn, I was so happy when he died. But I couldn't show it.... He killed Switch and Apoc...." She broke off, looking down for a minute. After a moment she looked back up. "He almost killed you." Neo moved his body to be fully on top of her, but a kept a good foot away from her face. "I wasn't mad when... we made love that 1st time. It was the best thing that ever happened to me in the real world. Actually, the best thing that ever happened to me ever." Trinity was crying now, soft tears that made no sound. Even Neos' eyes were starting to get misty. "And neo... I love you so much. But still I am not done. When Jade was fixing me up, she said, "Thank goodness that bullet missed it." I of course, took it to be my heart. But then I opened my eyes, and was that she was on the other side of my heart-the side where the bullet had hit. "What did it miss?" I asked her. And Neo she told me." A smile played on Trinity's lips. "And this time, I'm happy. Neo- I'm pregnant!"

Neo, to happy to speak, diminished the distance between him and Trinity, and kissed her. After some time he pulled away and finally able to speak said, "You're going to have my baby!" Trinity nodded. It was her turn to be lost for words. "This is going to be weird when we tell the Crew. I'm pregnant, and we're not even married!" Her eyes gave away her sadness. Neo however, was astounded.

"You can get married in the real World?"

Trinity laughed. "Yes, Neo. Why do you think Tanks back? Link got married to Zee!" "Oh." Neo said. That was about the only thing he could say. "Oh... oh man... Damn, trin, I would have asked you to marry me a long time ago... Can you sit up on the table, like just your legs hang off?"

"Never know until you try." Trinity answered. She was unaware of what Neo was about to do.

She gasped in pain as she got up. "It's ok if you can't get up." Neo reassured her. Trinity gave him a look that said "just-because-I-got-shot-doesn't-mean-I-cant-do-anything." Neo, knowing that trinity was not going to change her mind, helped her sit up.

After she was sitting up-and was able to stay that way by herself- he took one of Trinity's hands in his on, and trying not to pull her down with him, knelled. "Trinity, I am sorry this is so late. Thank god you told me now. I love you. I never went to lose you. I want to spend my entire life with you" Trinity, slowly catching on, began to smile. "Will you marry me?"

Trinity, surprisingly, got off the table and knelled down in front of Neo. She put a hand on hi cheek. She put her head intimately close-only an inch away from him. "Yes," she breathed, and before she knew it, she was gently being pushed to the ground, with Neos' warm lips on her own. And that's how they were found when Morpheus walked in.

((AN-well, that's chapter 2...and my second story ever! Please R&R.... I do for yours! Lol! For my first story there was no disclaimer...thingy, so here it is for 1&2...

Author: Trinity Anne

Title: Life Afterward

Disclaimer: I don't own the Matrix-the World shall end. BUT THIS IS MY ORIGINAL FANFICTION!!!!! ((GOT IT??)) jk jk


End file.
